Does he even notice?
by OurUnsungHeroes42344
Summary: AU, depending on how you interpret the future. Chris and Leo songfic with Missing by Evanescence. Disclaimer: I don't own Missing, Missing is owned by Evanescence. Song lyrics not included, check azlyrics. Great song btw. I don't own Charmed either. :( One-shot. Rating for character and death.


AN: Reposted last portion, see reviews for details. Whoops :( my bad. Tag to Evanescence's awesome song, 'Missing'.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

Does he even notice?

"I'll be back in a couple of hours." Twenty-one year old Chris tells his father's back, he gets no reply per usual.

The younger man sighs as he exits the safety of his 'home', his father had been rather comatose since he'd arrived here several weeks ago bringing with him news of death. Actually, no scratch that he'd been comatose towards him for seven long years, ever since his cursed fourteenth birthday.

"No." Chris tells himself as he creeps through the alleys and back roads of his once beloved city, "Don't go any further." But it was too late to stop the memories.

-/Queue Flashback\\-

Leo, his father bursts into the house, his burning house, his eldest born a sixteen year old blonde boy hurries behind him. Inside the house is trashed and amongst the wreckage Chris lifts his bowed fourteen year old head up to face his father. His face is covered in soot and streaked with tears, surrounding his nose and mouth a flickering turquoise bubble, similar to the strong light blue bubble protecting both his older brother and father. He appears to be shielding something out of view.

Chris remembers with perfect clarity as Wyatt had said, "Flamente Extingto." Extinguishing the fire and then another spell to repair the house before joining him on the ground, only two years apart in age.

"What happened Chris? Where's Piper?" Leo asks.

Chris remains silent for a moment, "What do you care?" His voice is cold and barely audible.

"Excuse me?" Leo asks, his voice barely concealing his anger.

Chris doesn't react immediately, but then he slides backwards away from the other men, his eyes blazing with pain and rage, "Why didn't you come?! I called and called and called! Both of you! And Now..." He breaks off and throws himself over the crumpled heap behind him, his small body shakes with wracking, painful sobs.

Tears streaming down his face he looks up and moves slightly to the right, revealing the bloody, pale, lifeless face of his mother, Piper Halliwell, "Now She's Dead!"

-/End Flashback\\-

2 weeks later Wyatt left Chris and Leo the only surviving members of his family and a month later rose to power. Devastated Leo abandoned Chris and retreated to The Heavens never to be seen again until just recently, a broken shell of a man, The Last Elder.

Chris continues on after stopping to clear his head and shake the tears from his eyes. Seven long hard years later and even the thought of that day or the mention of her name was enough to bring tears to his eyes. "It gets easier." People keep telling him, but it really doesn't, not for him not after seven years.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

Hours later...

Chris repeatedly flicks his hands at the demon who was slowly advancing towards him, his potions long gone. The demon was stronger than he'd expected it to be and his potions head only made it mad...all ten of them.

The demon itself doesn't appear to have any powers but the thing is huge and equipped with long talons it can eject at will. No way Chris could be it in a close up fight, not supporting the currently sprained ankle.

Chris's worry factor increases as the beast fights through his freezes with ease and is only knocked back a little by both his explosive power and telekinetic blasts.

Deciding to get serious and stop playing with it's prey the demon charges with surprising speed, closing most of the distance quickly. Chris barely notices the telltale tense of the demons legs as it launches into the air and dodges, hissing as a twinge of pain shoots up his leg. The demon however is not so lucky and crashes headfirst into a tree and lies there dazed.

Seeing his opening Chris draws his special athame, emblazoned with a triquetra and blessed with the power of three, a final gift from his mother. Chris takes aim and puts an extra telekinetic push behind his toss and the athame hits it's mark burying itself up to the hilt in the demon's chest.

The demon roars in outrage as well as pain and Chris puts all he's got left into the next five blasts. The demon howls and explodes into dust, satisfied Chris is feeling pretty good, that is until the demon's talons rip through his middle one way and then back towards the tornado of ash slowly reforming in front of him.

Chris gasps and falls to his hands and knees in the dust, clutching his middle, "Dad!" No orbs form and the demon now fully reformed laughs evilly.

Approaching the fallen half angel the demon crouches next to Chris and drags his talons down his cheek leaving long gouges, "Did you know a Sarpedon demon once killed your Aunt Phoebe and Mother in a similar way." The demon places a hand on Chris's shoulder and his world spins out of focus.

Chris finds himself in the same position in an achingly familiar location, his home, his real home. Realizing blood is no longer oozing past his fingers Chris carefully eases back onto his heels, yelping to find himself translucent. Pain flares up in his face as the demon, positioned behind him, grabs his face and wrenches it towards the scene unfolding in front of them.

The Sarpedon has just shoved his wolverine like claws into Phoebe's stomach, Phoebe falls to the ground and Chris tries to tear himself at from the demon.

"Next." Sarpedon sneers, facing Piper.

On the floor Phoebe holds up the amulet, "Hey! Where's your amulet?"

Phoebe falls unconscious and her hand falls to the ground. Chris watches in horror as her chest stops moving.

"No!" His mother cries in rage, she will not lose another sister. Chris watches unable to do anything as Piper blasts the Sarpedon vanquishing him but propelling the spiked glove into her stomach.

Piper falls to the ground, the glove protruding from her stomach, "Leo." She moans and her head falls to the side, she's facing Chris and he can see her eyes are glazed over and sightless.

"Noooo!" Chris feels his world spin again and he's back in the alley.

The demon releases him, but leans down and whispers, "Your father came and saved them then. But will be come for you now? Will he even miss you?" Then he shimmers out laughing.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

Songfic begins here

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

Music reaches Chris's ears and he recognizes the song by Evanescence, he'd always connected to the song and knows the lyrics by heart. (look up lyrics)

He chuckles to himself as the song was perfect for his current situation. His father probably hadn't noticed his absence, he can't help but sing along with the first verse of the song. Chris forces himself to his feet and starts slowly home, occasionally he calls out for his father in vain. (Verse 1)

Chris flashes back to the weeks after the death of most of his family and after Wyatt left them his father seemed to always be crying. (Verse 2)

Once when Chris was five, Wyatt had gone missing and Leo was crying or searching until they found him. A few weeks later a demon had kidnapped Chris and when he eventually escaped a few days later, his father acted like nothing had happened. Wyatt later told him their father had given up almost immediately and never he never cried. (Chorus)

Leo had a bad habit of taking his anger out on Chris without thinking and later he'd apologize driving himself mad with guilt. Chris would assure him it was fine. (Verse 3)

Now that he thinks about it Chris realizes he can't remember the last time his father had said 'I love you' to him. As a kid he'd always look for his father's approval, usually never getting it. (Chorus)

Chris leans against the alley wall, his hand is covered with his blood.

(Verse 4 first half)

"Dad! Please come!" No orbs form and Chris slides down the wall, his strength ebbing, his vision growing hazy he summons up the last of his strength, "Wyatt-Wy..."

Chris slips into unconscious due to blood loss, he dreams of his father coming to heal him, telling him how sorry he is and telling him that he loves him.

(Chorus second half)

Chris stirs to a male voice calling his name, "Da-?" Chris mumbles opening his eyes to see not his father but Wyatt.

Wyatt helps Chris to his feet and embraces him, horrified Chris finds tears running down his cheeks, his face stings where tears enter the scratches Wyatt hadn't healed on his face.

Wyatt steps back and orbs out saying, "I'm sorry Lil bro."

Chris orbs home to find his father in the same spot he'd left him two days ago, he doesn't acknowledge the entrance of his youngest son.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

Almost two years later...

Chris draws in a shaky breath, blood pools underneath him in almost the exact same spot as before, except this time there would be no healing.

(First two lines of Chorus)

Chris knows he's dying but his sacrifice would be worth it history would not repeat itself. Chris knows this time around his other self would know his father's love.

(Next two lines of chorus)

'My father in the future probably doesn't miss me. He won't even notice my death. His Leo never noticed him when he was missing.' Chris thinks.

'Isn't someone missing me?'

Yes. This time my father will miss me. Someone's missing me.

Chris smiles weakly and turns to face his father, who begs him not to go. Chris doesn't want to leave this version of his dad behind, he knows he'll be missed but he can't hold on any longer. In his father's arms, confident of his love, Christopher Perry Halliwell releases his hold on life with a final breath of air.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

Complete. Tell me what you think please! I've always thought that song described Chris and Leo, so it refused to leave me alone and viola this fic is born. Had the lyrics had to remove (Whoops) I'd suggest having the lyrics (azlyrics 'Missing') open on a separate tab and alternate between the fic and the lyrics or listen to the song, pausing it when needed.


End file.
